


在一见钟情的8.2秒内都发生了什么

by pAntie2



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: #标题源自知乎日报。#一个，如果他们以另一种方式相遇的故事。





	

视线。

闪电一般。

猛地划开一道间隙，在稀薄而污浊的空气，阴冷的触感沿背脊迅疾而上。

Illya用他身为克格勃特工的荣誉起誓，那道紧盯着自己的视线真真切切地存在着——即便隔了站台上熙攘嘈杂的人群，他也能感受到那道视线无比精准地落在自己的身上，就像是斑鬣狗盯紧了它的猎物，如芒在背的“可疑威胁”让他不由自主地焦虑起来。

几个臭名昭著的犯罪集团和敌方情报组织在Illya脑海中迅速闪过，却又被他一一排除。自己全身上下除了那张需要由本人亲自送到驻德部队的人事调动安排，没有任何机密文件——除非那张调令里含有浓缩铀。

Illya无意识地抠着手里那支汉默牌铅笔质地坚硬的外壳。要不是车厢里鼎沸的人声，Illya相信现在他已经能够听到石墨笔芯断裂的脆响。

他看着眼前那一摞崭新的公文纸，快速地深吸口气。

相比起那些潜在的威胁，面前这些必须在明天上交的任务报告显然更加值得他焦虑。

好极了。Illya在这样告诉自己，至少事情不能变得更糟了。

而唯一让Illya感到庆幸的是他坐到了他最为钟爱的位置——那是一个位于车厢尾部的应急拉门和车门的夹角的座位，没有恼人的噪音，更没有患上“火车焦虑症”必须坐在靠窗位置而每二十分钟就要求你让他出去透透气的邻座，连带着仅剩的同他隔桌相对的单人座往往也是“乏人问津”。原因很简单，很少有（或者更加准确地说是从来没有）独自外出的旅人愿意同他面对面地干瞪眼。

不仅如此，这个位置还拥有整节车厢中最佳的视野。

像是一种职业习惯的条件反射，Illya从坐下的那一刻起，视线便不动声色地扫过了整个车厢。

不远处抱着婴孩的年轻少妇恰好抬起头来四下张望。不经意间，她的视线和Illya撞在了一处。年轻的女士无比自然地朝Illya露出了一个友好而温柔的笑容；那个微笑让他感到莫名的熟悉，温和而且平静，就像是农场上并排放着的，一桶刚挤出来的新鲜牛奶，在阳光下大概能映出闪亮的光来。

“母亲”这个词于他，似乎是陌生是要多过亲切的。

因而，视线相触的同一时刻，他几乎是不假思索地别过了脸。

手指因为紧张而用力蜷缩起来，他感觉手掌贴上了一件冷硬的物体；Illya深吸口气，他用指尖小心翼翼地摩挲着金属表面笔直而流畅的纹路，那把瓦尔特P38的存在带给他某种难以言喻的安心感。

  
“呜——”的一声闷响，火车终于驶离了站台。

少妇低下头去，柔声哄着怀中被尖锐的鸣笛惊吓得哇哇大哭的婴孩。Illya暗自松了口气。

车轮和铁轨的撞击声严丝合缝地响起来，呼喊、告别、动荡的情愫和聒噪的憧憬不断加速地后退，直到同那个不起眼的站台一起，变成晨雾中极不起眼的一点。

Illya习惯性地低头看了一眼腕上的石英表，出发时间比时刻表上整整晚了三分钟——典型的自由主义作风，Illya一面将视线转回到车厢内，心中不由自主地焦躁起来。

列车的延误，站台上人群中可疑的窥探和那个突然消失的“好心人”。

连同面前任务报告上大片的空白一道，正带给Illya持续且强烈的头痛。他藏在桌面下的左手紧紧地捏起来，又猛地放松。

列车平稳地行驶着。远处的天空低矮阴沉，像是一场骇人的疾风骤雨正酝酿其中。Illya伸手揉了揉额角，暗暗希望那个可疑的“跟踪者”仅仅是自己神经过敏的副作用。

可就在Illya低头赶报告的当口，列车突然减速。

一瞬间。

突如其来的黑暗山呼海啸一般吞没了整节车厢。Illya不假思索地摸到了外套内侧的手枪，紧接着，耳鸣夹杂着被压缩的风声重新回到了大脑皮层。

理智很快反应过来。只是普通的隧道而已。

Illya这样告诉自己。但心脏猛烈的跳动声从胸腔直击耳膜，隐隐地，似乎有什么情绪呼之欲出。

不属于他的记忆的情绪。

下一秒，突然出现在车厢前侧的身影打断了他的思绪。那应该是个高个的男人，他的身影像裁纸刀一样刺入单薄而脆弱的黑暗，将跳动的光影分割成不规则的两块。

_保持警惕。_   
_保守秘密。_

鲜红和大块的标语从脑海中一闪而过，Illya用力地深呼吸，试图赶走那些莫名其妙的错觉。

而眼前那道身影正径直朝他走过来。

黑暗是彼此绝佳的掩护。Illya不动声色地向外侧偏转过身体，大脑瞬间便在预先准备的撤离方案中挑选出了最为合适的选项。

如果自己面对的是一盘棋局，眼下便是最为关键的一步；一着不慎，满盘皆输。

可此时的Illya意识到自己竟然无比冷静，甚至，在他自己都未曾察觉的潜意识中，因为那个临近的威胁而隐隐地兴奋起来。

他屏息等待着火车驶出隧道的时刻。

Illya将身体向座椅的边缘挪动了几分，预备在视线恢复的一瞬间起身攻击。

反观来人，却像是全然不在意潜在的威胁。他在晃动的车厢中不紧不慢地朝Illya的方向走去，将全身上下无数致命的弱点暴露在对方的射程以内。

终于。

不甚强烈的光线从每一个窗口泼洒进来，霎时便充满了整节车厢。

Illya刚起身离开了座位，可是完全出乎他意料的，对方竟当着他的面坐到了自己对面的位置上。

“……”

“？”

男人有些不解地仰起头，冲着Illya露出一个略带歉意的笑容，“欧抱歉，但我想这里应该没有人吧？”

“……没有。”美国人？要不是对方脸上充满傻气的微笑，他差点以为这个穿着考究，甚至还戴着一枚家族尾戒的男人来自英国。Illya有些后悔自己下意识便回答了对方的问题，装作听不懂英语本应该更为保险。

Illya警惕地又瞥了一眼对方的双手，男人的两只手统统摆在了显眼的位置，除了那枚尾戒，目前在他眼见的范围没有发现任何武器。

“我从餐车回来，结果发现原本的位置被人占了，所以……”男人耸了耸肩，脸上写满了无奈，“你懂的，一个人出行总会碰上这样的事。”

“嗯……”

“欧对了，我叫Napoleon，很抱歉得打扰你的，嗯这些。”男人说话时带着热情过头的夸张手势，绕着他面前那摞纸不停晃动的手指此刻正加剧着他的头疼。

对方似乎真的只是一个普通的乘客。Illya不得不放松了握住武器的右手，迟疑着坐回原来的位置；紧接着，他用少于一秒钟的时间便编造出一个虚假的身份：“我叫安德烈。”

“你是苏联人？所以我该称呼你为安德烈同志，是吗？”

“……”

Illya环顾四周，发现车厢里居然已经坐得满满当当；他深吸口气压下了心头的烦躁，决定无视对方。

可就在他要坐回原位时，突然发现眼下的状况有些棘手——两人明显超过了平均数值的身高即便是单独坐进这两个面对面的空位已经显得有些拥挤，更何况眼下，两人不得不均分这个狭窄得过分的空间。

Illya还没有完全坐下，便发现膝盖已经碰到了一处硬物——他低下头，发现Napoleon的膝盖正牢牢地抵住了自己的。

他有些尴尬地试图向一侧挪动自己的双腿，而Napoleon也冲他了然地笑笑，努力将身体后撤了几分。等到Illya终于在那个相当“不乘客友好”的空位里坐下以后，他抬起头，看见对方被迫挺直了背，整个上半身几乎紧贴着和座位成九十度角的椅背。

Illya轻咳一声，有些愧疚地朝对方点头示意。

然而之后发生的一切无不向他证明着，相信美国佬的好心绝对是他做过的最为愚蠢的决定。

Illya刚一坐下，便将双腿朝里侧挪了挪，试图给对方腾出另一侧的空间。就在他挪动位置的同一时刻，Napoleon像是也感觉到他们需要一个能够更加高效地利用空间的姿势，便随之跟着调整起来——对方立即理解了自己的意图，Illya有些庆幸地松了口气（尽管事实证明这里的如释重负毫无意义），他把双腿往里侧靠过去，一面小心翼翼地试图把腿伸得稍直一些。

直到这一刻，Illya的庆幸大约只存在了0.1秒——因为他几乎马上就发现Napoleon居然换成了两腿大开的姿势，一条腿堪堪抵住了Illya偏向一侧的膝盖，另一条腿无比自然地朝外敞开，生生将他夹在了两腿之间。

“……”

Illya有些震惊地抬头看向对方，Napoleon却像是全然没有感觉到这个姿势的不妥之处——直到感受到对方如炬的目光之后才慢吞吞地扬起脑袋，冲Illya挑起了一边眉毛，展露出一个白痴似的笑容。

Illya无比别扭地想要将两腿收回，无奈却被Napoleon不依不饶地死死挡住。可后者仍是没享受足够似的，随着旅程过半，整个人都无比舒适地朝座位里躺了下去。

一寸、一寸。

Illya觉得自己甚至能听到彼此下装布料轻微摩擦的声响，像是有一张粗粝的砂纸，反复刮过他敏感无比的大脑皮层。

Illya继而感觉有些口渴。

任务报告早在Napoleon坐下以后就被他收到随身那口带锁的皮箱里。此刻的Illya也只得靠那本翻阅过无数遍的《十月》杂志打发时间。

Illya看杂志看得入神，伸手去拿自己杯子的时候一个没注意，右手用力撞到眼前那张正随着车身颤抖不已的桌板。

更让他尴尬的是，撞击的声音居然格外响亮。

随着那声响动，对面的Napoleon猛地抬起头来。几乎是毫不犹豫地，Illya选择用最快的速度把自己的视线重新埋进面前纸页上的富尔曼诺夫里头。

要不是半小时以前乘务员好巧不巧地收走了他的水杯的话。Illya悻悻地想着。

“你需要这个，我猜？”Napoleon不知从哪个口袋里摸出了他的随身酒壶，招摇地冲着Illya晃了晃。

美国佬再一次露出那个闪亮而且白痴的笑容，语气带着虚假的体贴。

该死的、腐朽的资本主义——Illya听见自己把后槽牙咬得咯吱作响。

只见那人丝毫不见外地将打开了盖子的酒壶推过来，威士忌浓烈的味道熏得Illya喉头发苦。

“我不认为我需要，谢谢。”

“适当的饮酒有利于愉悦身心，”Napoleon的好意惨遭拒绝，他却没有表现出一丁点的不快，相反脸上流露出惋惜，“狄俄尼索斯精神[1]使文明变得完整……”

Illya闻言，重新将视线投射到对方的脸上。他有些惊讶面前这个彻头彻尾的美国人居然也读过《悲剧的诞生》。

“并不是一切文明。”Illya沉默了一下，木着脸把Napoleon的坚持递到他面前的酒壶推了回去。

“或者你想来点水？”

“……”要不是两人素不相识，Illya简直要怀疑这是一场蓄谋已久的报复。

反复的拒绝会使他看上去充满敌意且不符合常理。Illya这样告诉自己。

于是，大约经过了五秒钟的沉默，Illya终于神色如常地（至少他自己是这么认为的）伸出手接过水杯——谢谢，他听见自己的声带极不情愿地产生出一阵生硬的摩擦。

“Sure.”Napoleon的手指依旧捏着冰凉的杯壁，他眨了眨眼睛，无比确定两人手指不小心触碰到的瞬间，Illya的耳廓泛起了可疑的粉红。

Illya发誓平时的摔跤训练中跟别人的肢体接触远远比这要来得“夸张”。可是该死的，眼前这个分明素未谋面的陌生男人总让产生一种熟悉感——这种感觉相当微妙，像是安心和信任的某种奇妙的混合。

“喝点吧。”Napoleon再次开口。

  
_喝点吧，不然你撑不过明天的。_   
_明天你就能离开这里了。_   
_对，离开，我是说，彻底地。_   
_别叫我“同志”，布尔什维克让我浑身不舒坦。_   
_我只是，嗯、就当做你欠我一个人情好了。_   
_不是你们，是你，欠我……_

  
那句话像是触发了某个机关，Illya的脑海里莫名其妙地冒出些模糊的声音来——他从来没有听过的、陌生的对话。但是他发誓，这些声音就像是他的记忆一样清晰而且深刻。

回忆的最后充满了噪点和杂音，Illya有预感那道声音应该要说出自己的名字，但那些支离破碎的边缘就像是小学二年级那本不小心掉进了小沟的数学作业，墨水和纸浆洇成面目全非的一团。

他能看见Napoleon似有若无的笑意从书页上方投射过来。那人的视线让他感到愈发地焦虑，尤其当两人的姿势随着列车的晃动，时不时地产生某些不得已的碰擦。

Illya不自然地将视线从暂时的交汇中抽离出来，转而看向了窗外，极远处的地平线与山脉构成了一副连绵而单调的画卷。

“《十月》？其实相比起来，我个人更喜欢《新世界》，《伊凡·杰尼索维奇的一天》相当地震撼人心，你读过吧？”

没人能料到，打破沉默的是Napoleon突然开口说起了无比流利的俄语。

Illya差点把手里的杂志撕成两半。他将视线转回到对方脸上。一个美国人，一个精通俄语并且出现在开往柏林的火车上的美国人，对方的身份似乎已经昭然若揭。

“你到底是谁？！”

“Napoleon Solo，我想我已经告诉过你一遍了，在刚才我坐下的时候。”

“你……”

男人脸上再次浮现出那种极具欺骗性的笑容，Illya顿了顿，他觉得自己能够忍到现在而没有扯过对方的领子并且照着那张面孔狠狠来上一拳实在算得上是一个奇迹。

该死的卧底。

该死的。

这一次，Illya毫不犹豫地拔出了贴身藏好的刺刀。

“放松一点，毕竟我们都不希望发生什么伤害到无辜路人的，意外，不是吗？”Napoleon压低嗓音，主动切换成了俄语。

紧张或是其他什么反常的情绪压迫到他的胃，他能感觉到那个部位像是被一只不断扑楞着翅膀的蝴蝶搅得一团糟。他开始感到轻微的恶心。

“站台上的那个人……也是你？”Illya甚至能听见自己的心脏猛地往下坠时发出的一声闷响。

站台上暗中窥视的目光，在拥挤的人群中踢走了他身边碍事的旅行箱从而让他免于摔倒的“好心人”，紧接着又是出现在这节车厢里的种种“巧合”——就像是任何一个悬疑小说里面揭露真相的片段，这个疑点重重的故事被某个缺失的关键信息串联在了起来，一切变得明朗。

车厢摇晃的幅度似乎在不断地变大，Illya的手指用力掐入掌心——疼痛让他暂时忽略了掌心潮湿冰凉的汗液。

但对方毫无征兆地公布身份依旧让Illya大为不解，是挑衅？还是说这背后藏着什么更大的阴谋？

“库尔斯卡亚。”

当这个本该无比普通的地名在耳边响起，Illya眼前竟不由自主地浮现出更多模糊而且破碎的画面。

_忠诚。_   
_禁止泄密！_   
_保持警惕。_

-TBC-  
[1]即酒神精神。


End file.
